Necessary Discipline
by Maeve of Winter
Summary: When Kevin comes home from a night at Fox Forest, Sheriff Keller decides to make sure he never goes back. Sheriff Keller/Kevin, incest, smut, spanking.


Tom resigned himself to waiting in kitchen for Kevin to come home. Despite the anger simmering within him at his son's lies, at his defiance, he was determined to keep his temper in check. He couldn't risk pushing Kevin away, not in a dire time like this one.

 _Your son is lonely,_ Tom reminded himself whenever his ire began to rise. _He's desperate. If there's ever been a time that he needs your help, it's now._

After a good while, careful footsteps across the back porch signalled Kevin's arrival. When he entered through the door, he didn't see Tom right away, the darkness of the room preventing him from noticing. But when Kevin turned to lock the door again, Tom made his presence known.

"It's late." Tom couldn't help a stab of satisfaction when Kevin froze at the sound of his voice. _At least he still knows enough to respect his father._

He saw his son swallow. "Hi, Dad."

"Where you been?" Tom watched him carefully.

"Betty had this . . . thing."

It was a pathetic excuse, one that Tom never would have accepted even if he didn't know for a fact that Kevin was being dishonest, and it just added fuel to the current fire of his temper. Tom's fists automatically curled, but then he just sighed as he had to consciously relax them. When had this started? When had his son begun lying to him, disobeying him without care?

"Don't lie to me, boy." Despite Tom's efforts, anger crept into his voice, rendering it a low growl. "Betty was here earlier, looking for you. We had a talk about what you've been doing."

Something in Kevin's eyes shuttered at that statement, and Tom's heart clenched, because he knew what was going on. Kevin was already putting a distance between them, putting up his walls.

But Tom couldn't let that happen. If Kevin went on the defensive now, there was much less of a chance of Tom getting through to him. Kevin was good—too good—at compartmentalizing, burying his feelings away to avoid dealing with them. But the memories that brought them about always remained close to the surface, always making him harder to reach than ever before.

If Tom wanted to make sure that he was safe, that he was all right, he needed to break down Kevin's walls, prevent him from hiding the more vulnerable parts of himself. He needed to show his son that he could be honest with him, that he didn't always have to hold everything inside.

Kevin didn't know how to do that, not on his own. But it was all right: Tom was there to help him.

Rising from the table, Tom walked over to Kevin, who watched his approach guardedly, but then looked away when Tom rested a hand on his shoulder, moving to draw his son close. Tom didn't miss the way he braced himself at the contact, stiffening and then pulling away at the offer of comfort. He also notice the glint of tears of tears in Kevin's eyes that he was struggling to hold back.

Worry flooded through Tom as he saw how desperately Kevin needed the comfort he wouldn't accept. It was more important than ever that he know he could go to Tom with his fears and concerns. If he didn't, they would just wind up in this same situation again, with Kevin putting himself in danger and Tom being unable to get through to him.

"It's all right," he tried to tell him. "Kev, listen to me. I—" Dammit, he wasn't good at this. "I'm here, okay? I know I'm not the most attentive parent in the world, but I'm here if you need me."

He moved to embrace him, but Kevin just shook his head wordlessly and turned away in a silent dismissal.

Frustration shot through Tom, and he had to fight against the urge to say something he knew he would regret later. It was clear that for the sake of his own well-being, Kevin's behavior needed to change. Tom couldn't allow his son to think he could defy him and run off to Fox Forest without consequences. And he also couldn't allow Kevin continue living inside his own head, to refuse the affection Tom was offering him. He had to resolve both issues, and fast.

With a decisive nod, Tom reached a conclusion. He knew what he had to do.

"Go outside and wait for me by the pine trees," he told his son, his voice soft but firm. "I'll be out there in just a minute."

Kevin nodded and complied, slipping out the back door. Tom gathered a few items he needed and then joined him at the cluster of pine trees at the far corner of their backyard. It was one of several groves that lined their home, and though the house was set back from the road, away from any neighborhood, the tree line provided a great amount of privacy should it be needed.

His son was already standing back against one of the trees, his arms crossed over his chest protectively and wariness apparent. Tears were still threatening to spill down his face.

Again, Tom reached for him, and again, Kevin pulled away, refusing to look at him.

Tom clenched his jaw. He hated seeing his son this way, closed off and unwilling to let anyone close. But by the end of the evening, he would make sure Kevin knew he could come to him with his worries.

"Turn around," Tom commanded him. "Take off your sweatshirt. Lean against the tree and put your arms around the trunk."

Kevin tossed him an uncertain glance but did as asked, removing the piece of clothing before looping his arms around the tree. His hands almost met again at the other side, just as Tom thought they would, and without wasting any time, he whipped out a pair of handcuffs and snapped them onto his wrists, trapping his son against the tree.

An exclamation of surprise escaped Kevin's lips, and he automatically reared back, but the handcuffs held him fast. "Dad! What are you doing?"

Not deterred by his son's nervousness, Tom didn't answer right away, instead placing his hands on either side of his son's waist and sliding down his shorts. Kevin gasped as the fabric was pushed away and began trembling as Tom's hands ghosted over his hips before moving to gently knead the smooth flesh of his cheeks.

"I want you to know that I'm doing this for you," he murmured to him, leaning in to make sure his warm breath tickled the back of Kevin's neck. "I can't stand to watch you end up hurt this way."

Kevin exhaled shakily, and just as he shifted to press back against the touch, Tom pulled away.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson," he said quietly, stepping back and unbuckling his belt to slide it out of its loops. "You've disobeyed me, and there's a price to pay for that."

The clink of Tom's belt buckle brought Kevin to inhale sharply, but he didn't object, instead just steeled himself, holding his body tense. His ready acceptance brought pride to spark inside of Tom, and he gently stroked Kevin's shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt," he told him softly. "But if it's what I have to do to keep you away from that forest, then I'll put you here as many times as it takes until you start listening to me."

With that, he folded his belt in half and swung the strap down across his son's ass with a firm _THWACK._

Kevin let out a cry and his entire body jolted, his hips bucking forward to avoid the belt, but there was nowhere for him to go. Chained up against the tree, he was completely at his father's mercy.

"I've told you before not to go there," Tom said, unable to stop from gritting his teeth in frustration at his son's defiance. "You didn't listen." He brought the strap down on Kevin again, leading him to instinctively try to pull away. "I'm hoping that this time my warning might stick."

 _THWACK. THWACK. THWACK._ He raised and lowered the belt with lightning speed, at first spacing his strikes to ensure licks hit every inch of Kevin's exposed ass, but then returning to focus on his son's tender undercurve, watching it redden further and further at his actions.

Kevin squirmed, desperately trying to escape from the sting of the strap but to no avail. He was merely fooling himself with his struggles to get away. The handcuffs forced him to stay in place and simply accept the spanking until his father decided that he'd had enough. His breath was leaving his throat in ragged pants, and he was fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him as he was left with no choice but to endure blow after blow as they rained down.

Noticing his son's dilemma, Tom paused for a moment to rub Kevin's shoulder soothingly, feeling his warm, trembling skin beneath his hand as he did. With the gentlest of movements, he pressed a soft kiss to Kevin's neck, and his son quivered all the harder at the contact. A whimper left Kevin's mouth as Tom stepped back again, either from the loss of touch, knowledge of what was to come, or both. But Tom wouldn't stop— _couldn't_ stop—the punishment until Kevin stopped fighting and stopped hiding. If he couldn't be honest with Tom about his emotions, how could Tom trust him to be honest about his actions?

Another cry broke from Kevin's lips as Tom smacked him with the strap again and then again. His body rocked forwards and backwards in a futile attempt to evade the oncoming blows. Yet the tears in his eyes still hadn't spilled down his cheeks, and until he made the decision to no longer hold back, Tom wouldn't end the spanking.

He shook his head and let out a long exhale. His son always had been a stubborn one.

"While we're here, maybe I should tell you what I'm not punishing you for," he said as he gave Kevin a series of rapid licks.

Kevin twisted and writhed against the tree trunk, his motions urgent as he fought fruitlessly to change the angle where the belt snapped across his ass, trying to relieve the burn of the strap hitting him over and over in one spot. As a particularly forceful blow stung his flesh, he arched up against the tree, a low wail tearing from his mouth.

"I'm not punishing you for feeling lonely. I'm not punishing you for having limited options. I'm punishing you for deliberately defying me. You put yourself in danger by going to Fox Forest, and _I. Will. Not. Have. That._ " Tom accentuated each of the words with an extra hard lash of the belt.

A wet gasp emitted from Kevin' slips. His shoulders jerked once, twice, and then he began crying in earnest, his chest heaving almost in time with the belt's strikes.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, unable to hold back a whimper as the strap relentlessly cut into his soft flesh. "I really am sorry, Dad."

"Good. Because I won't lose you this way, do you understand?" Tom brought the belt crashing down onto Kevin's ass with more force than ever before.

As the rapid succession of smacks only increased, Kevin's shoulders shook harder, his entire frame wracking with sobs as his frustrations and anguish poured out. His vain struggles to escape from his bonds had ended, and now he simply slumped against the tree and accepted the punishment dealt to him. He no longer resisted, only flinched helplessly as the strap seared across his ass again and again, cries and whimpers tearing themselves from his throat.

"Do you understand that?" Tom demanded. " _Do you understand that?_ "

"Y-y-yes," Kevin gasped out between his sobs, his voice thick with tears.

 _Finally._ They'd reached the conclusion of the punishment, then. Determined to make sure his point was known, Tom dealt Kevin a final three lashes with as much force as he could. Then he rushed to pull Kevin's shorts back into place, unlock the handcuffs, and take his sobbing son into his arms.

Lowering them down to the ground, he pulled Kevin into his lap, arranging him so that he could sit as comfortably as possible. Kevin clung to him, slumped bonelessly with his head against his chest. Tom did not hesitate to reassure him, pressing his body as close to his own as he could, letting his son take comfort in his warm and solid form.

"It's all right. I'm here," Tom soothed him, rubbing calming circles onto his back with one hand and holding him tightly with the other. "I'm here for you, Kev. I'm always here."

Kevin buried his face into Tom's neck, his warm tears sliding onto his collarbone and soaking his shirt, but Tom couldn't have cared less. He was just glad his son was now ready to receive the comfort he needed.

"It's all right to hurt," Tom murmured to him. "I won't think any less of you for it. Please, Kev, tell me when you're hurting." He put a thumb under Kevin's chin to force his son to look him in the eyes. As he raised Kevin's head, he could see the tears trailing down his face, and he leaned in to kiss them away. "And don't think that going to that forest is the only way to stop hurting. You can talk to me."

Kevin nodded, his voice hoarse and barely even a whisper. "Okay."

"Good." Tom tenderly stroked his face, tracing his fingers from his temple down to his jaw. "Don't lie to me. Don't hold back from me. But most of all, don't disobey me. Not when it's about something as important as your safety." He ran his fingers through Kevin's hair, gently massaging his scalp as he did.

Kevin hesitated. "I don't like having to go to Fox Forest," he admitted eventually. "But it's the only place I have to go, Dad." Fresh tears began streaking down his face, and he impatiently brushed them away, shaking his head. "I don't have any other choice when it comes to . . ." he trailed off with a self-conscious shrug and looked away, his face coloring.

Tom nodded slowly. He'd thought it might come to a point such as this one, and he'd prepared accordingly.

 _A father needs to do whatever is best for his child._

Gently, he trailed his fingers down Kevin's spine, smiling as his son shivered at the touch. "Oh, I think you might have a better choice."

He drew Kevin into a deep kiss, and it only took a moment for Kevin to all but melt against him, warm and pliant and desperate for any attention or affection he could get. A pang struck Tom as he realized how much he'd been neglecting his son. He should have recognized this need sooner, but he would more than make up for that now.

He rose from the ground, pulling Kevin up with him, and gently pushed him against the tree once more, arranging for him to face forwards and hug the trunk.

"I promise this time will feel better than last time," he said warmly, and chuckled when Kevin blushed.

For a second time he drew down Kevin's shorts, and Kevin let out out a low hiss at the friction of the fabric moving across his reddened skin.

"I'll help you put some lotion on that later," Tom promised him as he reached into his pocket and withdraw a small bottle of lube.

It had been one of the items he'd grabbed earlier, and now he put it to use, spreading the liquid across the fingers of one hand and then gently pushing a few inside of Kevin

" _Oh!_ " Kevin blanched as his father's fingers entered him, no doubt some of the pain the result of his earlier spanking. He let go of the tree trunk and would have stepped back had it not been for Tom's hand at the small of his back, holding him firmly in place.

"It's okay," Tom soothed him. "I'll take care of you. Just trust me." He moved to wrap Kevin's arms around the tree again before resuming.

Though his breathing was fast, Kevin nodded his agreement and stood still as Tom continued to prepare him, only letting out the occasional gasp or whimper as he was stretched. Within a few minutes, Tom had finished with Kevin and moved his attention to himself. It didn't take as long—a palmful of lube up and down the length of his cock, and he was done.

Gripping his son's shoulders, he pressed up against him and leaned into whisper Kevin's ear.

"I'm going to give you everything that I have," Tom told him, pushing into him and relishing in the sharp gasp that tore from Kevin's mouth. "And once you know what I can do for you, you'll never need to go back to those woods."

With that he began rapidly pounding into him, spearing into as deep as he could, setting a pace that left Kevin stammering and breathless. With every thrust Kevin flinched away, the movement no doubt aggravating the skin that was still sore from the earlier belting. But Tom gripped his hips tightly, holding him in place with bruising force as he drove in deeper and deeper, refusing to slow down. He had to prove to Kevin that he could take care of him.

"D-D-Dad," Kevin cried out, barely able to form the word between his panting for breath. "Oh, Dad, _please_ , it's too much . . ."

"Whatever it takes," Tom growled, not pausing in his thrusts for an instant. "I'll make sure you know you have everything you need with me."

Kevin groaned in protest, but Tom just sped up more, mercilessly railing into him, pushing in as much as he could go. It was a brutal pace, but he was giving his son what he needed, and was gratified when Kevin let out a sharp moan when one of his thrusts brushed against his prostate.

Tom smirked. "You like that?"

He shifted to angle his cock directly into Kevin's prostate and hammering into it relentlessly. The motion ripped piercing wails from Kevin's throat as he was besieged by the intensity of having his prostate battered over and over again. Overwhelmed, he scrabbled helplessly at the trunk of the tree, twisting and writhing at the sheer force of the pleasure. Kevin's hips frantically bucked back to meet each thrust, but he had forgotten how sore the spanking had left his ass. Each time, he pushed back only to pull forward again with a pained gasp, stuck in a constant cycle of reigniting the burn in his hypersensitive skin with every attempt to feel further bliss.

It wasn't long before Kevin's climax hit, his body shaking harder than ever before. But Tom simply fucked him through it, continuing his frenzied pace even as Kevin slumped bonelessly against the tree, struggling to catch his breath but barely able to do so.

"I want you to remember this whenever you're considering going back to that forest." Tom's jaw clenched at the thought, and he made sure to put extra force behind his next thrusts. "I want you to think about what I can do for you and realize you don't need any of them."

Kevin's only response was a string of moans brought on by Tom's unyielding speed, and Tom couldn't help but take pride in being able to make him temporarily lose the ability to speak.

"T-t-too much, Dad," Kevin told him as he finally managed to get enough air into his lungs to talk again. "I can't take anymore."

His son's breath was coming in short gasps, his skin was slick with sweat, and his entire form was shaking with the effort of holding himself upright. Nevertheless, Tom continued to ram against his prostate with all the strength he had, even as Kevin trembled and whimpered due to the strain.

"Are you going to go back there?" Tom demanded, driving into him with all of his might. "Make me a promise, Kevin. Promise you won't go back."

"I—oh—can't—" Kevin was overcome at the sensation of Tom ceaselessly pumping into him to complete a sentence. Sagged against the tree, the more aggressive his father's thrusts the more his hold on the trunk wavered.

"Couldn't quite catch that." Tom did his best to ramp up his speed yet again and relished in the thready moan he elicited.

"I won't go back," Kevin half-sobbed. "I promise that I won't, Dad."

"Good." Tom said firmly, giving one final, purposeful thrust, knowing it would likely drive Kevin to a second orgasm. "That's all I wanted you to say."

With a violent shudder and a sharp cry, Kevin came for a second time, exhaustedly collapsing back to lean on the tree for support. Tom achieved his own climax only seconds afterward, releasing his seed deep inside his son's body. Wasting no time, he withdrew and rightened his jeans, moving quickly so he could take Kevin into his arms once more.

"You'll never need to go to Fox Forest again," he murmured, giving Kevin a kiss on the cheek and holding him tightly. "Not while I'm here."


End file.
